mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Being Big is All It Takes
thumb|300px Being Big is All It Takes — szósta piosenka sezonu dziewiątego. Wykonywana jest przez Znaczkową Ligę. Tekst (wersja polska) }} :Liga ::Poranek zbudził nas niewielkie i złe ::Lecz teraz, o patrz, mierzymy nagle za dwie ::Nikt nie przejmuje się, gdy plamę dasz, to fakt ::Duży kucyk łatwiej ma :Scootaloo ::Zawirowanie losu niesie moc zmian ::Z drogi zejdź! Desko, jedź! ::Pełno planów dziś mam ::Ja robię, co chcę ::Mogę biegać lub stać ::Bo duży kucyk łatwiej ma :Liga ::To coś więcej niż tylko wzrost ::Wieczorem nikt nie każe spać, uwierzysz w to? ::I teraz wszystko nareszcie gra ::Bo duży kucyk łatwiej ma :Belle ::W niepamięć idzie rozmiar mini XS ::Oto czas robić to, na co tylko mam chęć ::Nie powie mi nikt, że nie mogę gdzieś iść ::Zwiedzić wszystko, taki mam plan ::Bo duży kucyk łatwiej ma :Liga ::To coś więcej niż tylko wzrost ::Mówimy, co myślimy, w końcu mamy głos ::I teraz wszystko nareszcie gra ::Bo duży kucyk łatwiej ma :Scootaloo ::Mogę zjeść, ile zechcę, nikt nie powie mi „dość” :Bloom ::Każdy świetnie znam sprzęt, nawet gdy psuję coś :Belle ::Fakty tracą sens, to nie dla nas jest rzecz ::Każdy spór rozwiążemy frazą: :Liga ::"Masz lepiej milczeć!" ::Nikt nie zatrzyma naszej trójki, o nie ::Bo ten dzień będzie nasz ::To po prostu się wie ::Kiedyś was słuchałyśmy, lecz zmienić to czas ::Teraz wszystko wreszcie już gra ::Bo duży kucyk łatwiej ma ::Łatwiej ma! Tekst (wersja angielska) }} :Liga ::Woke up this morning feeling tired and small ::But look at now - we must be ninety feet tall ::Don't have to worry 'bout making mistakes ::Because being big is all it takes :Scootaloo ::A tiny twist of fate brought on this big change ::Give me room, gotta zoom, I've got plans to arrange ::Can do what I want, be it run, trot, or traipse ::'Cause being big is all it takes :Liga ::Being big isn't just a size ::At bedtime we don't even have to close our eyes ::We're in control now, for goodness' sake ::'Cause being big is all it takes :Belle ::Leaving behind the little pony you've known ::Stepping out, growing up, making moves of my own ::You can't tell me no, there's no place I can't go ::Mountains, cities, jungles, or lakes ::'Cause being big is all it takes :Liga ::Being big isn't just a size ::We'll tell you our opinion 'cause we're oh, so wise ::We're in control now, for goodness' sake ::'Cause being big is all it takes :Scootaloo ::I can eat all the snacks 'cause that's for me to decide :Bloom ::We know how it all works, even what we ain't tried :Belle ::Facts don't matter now 'cause it's not what we know ::We can win any argument with... :Liga ::"Because I say so!" ::Can't stop us now, don't try to stand in our way ::We're awake, gonna take all we can from today ::Once we had to listen, now you'll hear what we say ::Everything is always okay ::'Cause being big is all it taaaaaakes ::All it takes! Inne wersje en:Being Big is All It Takes Kategoria:Piosenki z 9 sezonu